The House That Built Me
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Jack and Elsa have a huge fight and say somethings that they didn't mean. But a stranger sends the two back in time to better understand each other. Wait. Jack and a baby princess? Elsa and Pippa with a...Holy! Young Jack before the Frost!
1. Chapter 1 Jack and Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 1

"Jack I hate you!" Elsa screamed.

"Yeah! I know you do! Why else would you even bother agreeing to being my friend?!" Jack yelled.

'Calm down you two." Anna said.

"No! You know what, leave." Elsa said. Crossing her arms.

"Fine. I won't come back." Jack said heading to the window.

"EVER!" Elsa shouted and stormed off to her room.

"Elsa!" Anna called to her.

"Whatever. Snow Queen!" Jack called her and flew off.

"Jack. Elsa. No. This isn't right." Anna said.

"I know. Something is wrong." Olaf said.

Olaf ran out after Jack while Anna checked on her sister.

Elsa was crying in her room with the pillow hiding her face.

"Elsa?" Anna called her.

Elsa ignored her.

"Elsa please talk to me. Don't shut me out again." Anna said.

With a sigh Elsa got up and opened the door.

"What?" She asked.

"Elsa. Talk to me. Jack is my friend too but you are MY sister." Anna said.

Elsa walked back to her bed.

"He just doesn't understand. He was never called a monster. He never hid from the whole world the truth about himself." Elsa said.

Anna sighed. "True. But you don't know what's it like being invisible. To not exist at all. Living hundreds of years because you died." Anna pointed out.

"Anna. Your not helping." Elsa said in a low voice.

"Sorry. Why don't we go out. I'm sure seeing everyone in the kingdom will cheer you up." Anna said.

Elsa hid a small smile. "Okay." She said.

Jack on the other hand was sitting in a clearing hating himself for saying all that he said.

"Elsa. I'm so sorry." He said.

"Jack?" Olaf came around the corner.

"Jack! I'm so happy I found you!" Olaf said.

"Hey Olaf." Jack said. Smiling at the fun snowman. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for you. To make sure your okay." Olaf told him.

Jack laughed. "I'm fine. Just mad at myself." He said.

"Over a fight. Don't worry about it. Elsa will forgive you." Olaf said.

"I don't know Olaf. Not this time." Jack said.

Olaf sat next to him. "Elsa will. She has a kind heart. Just like you. You both have been through so much and that's how you found each other." Olaf said.

"Thanks. But I think It's better if I'm alone right now." Jack said to Olaf.

Olaf got up and walked away. "Come back to the palace when your done." He said and left.

Jack chuckled. "Silly Olaf." He said with a smile.

Olaf was walking down to the castle when... "If you want them to get back together, I'll need your help." Said a voice.

"Really?!" Olaf loved that plan.

Anna and Elsa were walking through the town and seeing all the children.

"Queen Elsa!" Everyone said. Elsa loved seeing everyone.

"Elsa. Where is Jack?" Jamie asked. Him and Baby Tooth came with Jack to visit but now what was Elsa supposed to say.

"He's not here right now." Elsa told him. "But He'll be back." Elsa hopped.

"A gift. For the...Queen." Said a voice.

"Ooo! Elsa look!" Anna took it and handed it to Elsa. "I see." Elsa said looking at it.

"What is it?" Elsa asked. She opened it up and...

*poof

"What the-" Elsa was hit with some kind of magic or smoke.

"No! Elsa!" Anna screamed. Jamie looked for the person but they were nowhere to be seen. Baby Tooth flew to Elsa and tried to blow the smoke away but it made her...Sleepy?

"Ann-" Elsa fell to the ground.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

Jamie ran to find Jack.

But Jack...

"Jack! Here! A gift. It's from a fan." Olaf said. Jack raised an eyebrow at it.

"Open it." Olaf said.

Kristoff came by. "What are you guys doing?" He asked.

Jamie came into view. "Jack!" He was calling. "Jack Frost!" A voice came from behind.

"If you don't open that box you can't help Elsa." Jack was going to turn but Olaf was already opening the gift for him.

"What is-"

*poof

"Olaf was hit pretty hard. Jack tried to get Olaf away but it was too late.

"No! Jack!" Jamie's voice echoed.

"Olaf! Jack!" Kristoff called. But it wasn't any good. Jack passed out and Olaf was next to him.

What had he done?

When Jack woke up he was right where he was.

"What the...Where...I haven't moved. Olaf?" He called. Olaf was there.

"Look! It's night time. The sky's awake!" Olaf said. Jack smiled. At least he was...Wait. Elsa!

Jack ran as fast as he could. Running to the castle. How long was he passed out?

Running he saw one room with a light on.

It was Elsa's room. He flew up there and saw...A man and woman?

"Look dear. Isn't she just beautiful." Said the woman.

"We still need to name her." The man Said.

"I like the name Elsa." She said.

"Princess Elsa. I love it." Jack went right through the window and the two didn't see him. But the baby in the crib...

"Elsa?"

"Goo. Ah!" *babbling.

Jack was...in the past but not his. Hers!

Elsa...

"I hear you Baby Tooth!" Elsa shouted. Baby Tooth had been trying to wake her.

"How did I end up in the snow?" Elsa looked around and was in the snow.

"Where am I?" She asked herself.

"Hey! Jack no fair!" Cried a girls voice. Elsa got up and looked around the tree.

"What?"

"Jack!" The voices of a girl came clearer.

"Pippa! Got to catch me!" Said...Jack's voice? Jack with Brown hair? A smile on his face? Sister?

"Jack your so funny." Said the girl called Pippa.

"Baby Tooth. When are we, Exactly?" Elsa asked.

The end of chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 2

Jack watched the baby Elsa sleep soundly that night he found her.

She looked so innocent.

How did she become the snow queen he knows and...loves.

"Jack!" Olaf called. Jack looked down from the window and saw the snowman standing there under him.

"I'm coming." He said and jumped down.

"So? Did you find Elsa?" Olaf asked.

"Olaf." Jack sighed. "We aren't at home. At least not OUR home. This is before Elsa met me." Jack said.

Olaf wasn't understanding.

"Here." Jack picked him up and carried him up to the window. Seeing Elsa as a baby.

"So cute!" Olaf gasped.

Jack set him down and they had a talk.

"So this person told you they knew how to get me and Elsa back together." Jack repeated.

"Yes." Olaf said.

Jack sighed again.

"Olaf. They sent us back in TIME!" Jack shouted.

Thankfully no one could hear him.

"But Jack..."

"No Olaf. Elsa and I had a fight. We do all the time. it's what couples do!" Jack said.

"This person said it would help you both understand each other." Olaf said.

Jack rolled his eyes.

"HOW?!" He had enough.

*crying

Elsa was now crying.

"Man." Jack flew back up and watched baby Elsa.

"Calm down little one. You don't want to wake your parents up." Jack said.

Children was one thing. Babies...NOPE.

"WAAAA!" Elsa cried.

"Okay. Look at this." He used his magic and created little frost animals around her.

She did stop crying.

"There we are. Good Snowball." Jack said. Knowing she hated that name.

Elsa giggled. Which is baby laughter.

So, she did like the name.

"Snowball." He said smiling. She laughed again.

Jack was happy. Seeing her as a baby...

"Elsa? Sweetie? Are you okay?" Her mother came in.

Elsa looked over at her mother then at Jack. She was smiling.

"What are you doing? I could hear you." Jack decided to leave and go off to fine a place to stay.

"Jack?" Olaf called.

"I'm fine. We better fine a place to stay. Elsa hasn't made the ice castle yet so...Guess we just head a little..." Jack didn't know where to go.

"We could stay here. You live on rooftops." Olaf said.

"Yeah. But you don't." Jack laughed.

This was going to be hard.

But on the bright side...

He get's to see Elsa grow up. That's a plus.

"Let's go. We need to move." Jack said and started to walk. Olaf followed him.


	3. Chapter 3 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 3

Elsa couldn't believe she as seeing Jack but as a normal human.

"Baby Tooth. Am I in the past? And not just any past. JACK FROST past?" She asked.

Baby Tooth nodded.

"Oh no!" Elsa didn't was to be there. She needed to get back home and fast. She needed to care for her kingdom and be there for Anna. But Also, she missed Jack. Her Jack.

"Hello?" Called the little girl named Pippa.

Elsa ran and hid so they didn't see her.

"Pippa? What is it?" Jack called to her.

Pippa was looking around but didn't see her thankfully.

"Nothing. Let's get home soon Jack." Pippa said.

She skipped back to him and Elsa came out to watch them walk away.

"Baby Tooth. What am I going to do?" Elsa asked the little fairy.

Baby Tooth didn't say...Well she couldn't say anything. All she did was fly ahead and followed Jack and Pippa.

"Baby Tooth!" Elsa called after her.

With a sigh and eye rolling Elsa followed her to where she guessed was Jack's old house.

"Jack's house?" Elsa crept along the side of the house and watched Jack, Pippa and she guessed their mother, all eating dinner.

"Thank you for supper." pippa said. Jack laughed.

"Jack. Stop playing with your food." His mother said.

"Jack!" Pippa watched him eat Pippa's veggies. "You have your own." She said.

Elsa could see there wasn't much but they still were grateful.

"So, this is Jack's life. Before he...died." Elsa watched a little longer before Jack seemed to spot her.

"Oh no!" Elsa ran far away from the house. Hoping Jack didn't see her or chase her.

"Phew. That was close." Elsa said with Baby Tooth right behind her.

"Hey! Wait!" It was Jack. Elsa hid behind the tree. Seeing him in the darker lighting was almost like seeing him for the first time all over again.

His standing there on the ice in the moonlight...Elsa couldn't help herself.

"Please. Don't. I don't want to be seen." Elsa spoke.

Jack spun around. "I won't hurt you. I just want to talk." Jack said.

Elsa stayed right where she was. "If you see me...You'll..." She couldn't figure out what to say.

"I won't hurt you. I'm Jack. What is your name?" Jack asked.

Elsa paused. "E-El-. El. My name is El." She said. It was better then her real name.

"Okay. El. I promise I won't hurt you." Jack said.

Elsa peeked out and saw him standing there.

"Jack!" Pippa called. Jack turned to his sister.

"What is it? Did you see something?" She asked. Elsa waited for him to tell her.

"No. It was just a hare." Jack lied. Elsa looked back at him.

"What?! A hare in the middle of winter? jack your not funny." Pippa said.

Jack laughed and walked back with her. "Will it come back?" Pippa asked.

"I hope so." Jack said loudly. Elsa could hear them. Once they left Elsa could feel herself breathing calmly again.

"Baby Tooth. Did I just mess up the time line?" Elsa asked. If she meets Jack now. He won't meet her in the future as Jack Frost.

What was Elsa going to do?


	4. Chapter 4 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 4

The night was ling but it didn't bother Jack that much.

Olaf loved watching little Elsa grow up. It has been a year and a half already and now it's time for the new baby to come in.

"Mama. What is a baby?" Elsa asked.

"A baby is like a tiny version of mommy or daddy." The queen said.

Jack smiled. Elsa was cute as a baby.

"I'm going inside. Please be careful." The queen said and headed inside.

Elsa waved bye and skipped around in the snow.

She was SO CUTE! Why had Jack fallen for such a cute girl.

Well all of us fall for a baby.

"I wish it would snow forever and ever!" Elsa said.

Jack couldn't help but laugh.

Elsa stopped. "Hello? Who there?' She called out.

Jack froze. She never noticed him before.

"If you out there, please come out. I won't hurt you." Elsa said.

She was so cute.

Instead of Jack showing himself he used his powers.

Small gusts of wind blew by Elsa and snow danced in the air. Little animal shapes ran in the wind and Elsa smiled.

"What? Who are you?" She asked. Her smiling face made Jack want to go out there and say hello to her.

Heck! Why not?

He jumped from the tree and stood tall. Elsa just stared at him.

"W-who A-ar-are you?!" She asked.

She could see him.

"Jack. Jack Frost." He said. Thankfully Olaf wasn't here yet.

"Jack Frost? Aren't you the evil guy who brings terrible winters?" Elsa asked.

Jack just laughed. "No. That's...Not me. I like to have fun! Who wants to be evil and cause destruction?" Jack joked.

Elsa laughed. That laugh, Jack hasn't hear it in so long.

"Elsa." He said.

"Yeah! That's my name! Do you work with Santa?" She asked so innocently.

With a smile Jack nodded. "Yes. And he's as jolly as any old man can be." he said. Truthfully yes. He is jolly. As long as you stay on his good side.

"Cool! Jack...Can I try magic too?" She asked.

Jack wasn't sure what to do. But maybe if her helped her..

"Yeah! I can feel your magic already! I can help teach you." Jack wasn't sure what he would do but if he could help Elsa somehow to keep her happy and maybe change...what happened...This is chance.

"Great! I'll be back tomorrow! Bye!" She waved. Running off and seeing her parents.

"Daddy! i met a new friend! He's name is Jack!" Elsa said with such glee.

Jack laughed seeing her.

"I'll save you. Elsa." Jack whispered.

"What you been up to Jack?" Olaf asked.

"I'm going to save Elsa and Anna." Jack told him.

"What?"

Jack explained everything that happened to Olaf but his face didn't change.

"Jack. Are you sure?" Olaf asked.

"Yes."

"Jack. If you do that...then...Elsa won't have made me. When she ran away. And...Anna and Kristoff won't have met either." Olaf said.

And on top of that...Hans!


	5. Chapter 5 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 5

Over time Elsa met up with Jack. Never revealing herself to him.

But getting to know him.

It's only been a few days. And Jack has kept asking about her.

"Will you show yourself to me?" Jack asked.

Elsa sighed. "No. I can't." She said.

It still was great to be talking with him again.

"When can I meet you, If you want to meet at all." Jack asked.

Elsa sighed. "I don't know if we'll meet at all in this time." Elsa whispers.

"Jack!" Pippa calls.

"I'll be back." Jack says before leaving.

Elsa sighs. "Baby Tooth. What am I going to do? I can't show myself. It will mess up the whole timeline." Elsa says.

Baby Tooth just frowns.

"Would it...really hurt to...see him. The real him?" Elsa said.

No! What was she thinking. Her Jack is back at home. And this Jack isn't Frost...is not dead.

Jack is alive.

"jack is alive in this time. Maybe...I can give him his life back." Elsa said.

Baby Tooth shook her head.

"If I do that. I can give him his time with his sister and mother back! His life alive back!" Elsa was now determined to save Jack.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Elsa shouted.

It was a few days later.

"I'm ready." She says.

Jack is taken aback.

"Your...going to reveal yourself?" Elsa didn't say a word. She laugh and walked out from behind the tree.

She came into the light and Jack's face lit up. Like seeing her for the first time. Alive anyway.

Elsa loved seeing him all starstruk. "My name...Elsa." She said.

"El...sa. Elsa. That is such a pretty name." Jack said. Elsa giggled.

"Thanks. Jack. It's nice to meet you in person." Elsa held out her hand.

Jack took her hand and shook it.

"Finally." Jack laughed. "I meet the enchantress of this forest." He joked.

"Yes. Indeed." Elsa added onto it.


	6. Chapter 6 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 6

Anna grew up fast for the second born. And Elsa loved spending time with Elsa. Helping her control her powers to save her and her sister too.

It was worth it.

"How'd I do?" She asks.

"Good job! Your getting better and better Elsa!" Jack said.

"Elsa!" Called Anna. She was so little. Age four anyone could guess.

"Coming! Bye Jack. See you tomorrow." Elsa said.

She skipped along and Anna came around the corner.

"Elsa!" The two are just so happy.

"Jack." Olaf called.

Jack couldn't look at Olaf. Because of what he decides he will erase Olaf living and even himself from ever meeting Elsa.

It was his choice though.

"I know what I'm doing Olaf. It's only a few days till Elsa and Anna have their whole lives changed." Jack says.

Olaf sighs.

"Well then make this count." He says and walks away.

Jack hated seeing him sad.

"Olaf. Things will be batter. Who knows. Maybe Elsa will bring you back to life." Jack said.

Olaf looked up at him.

"Come on. It'll be fine." Jack said.

"Okay. I'm sure Elsa can't forget about me!" Olaf was happy again.

"It won't work. You can't help them." Said a voice.

Jack spun around looking for the voice.

"Who are you?! Who's there?! Come out! Whoever you are." Jack shouted.

"Well. You'll see soon enough. Tonight is that night." The voice spoke.

"No it's not! It's a few days away!"

"Frost. It is tonight. You have been helping move the timeline along. Even if you tried. There was nothing you could have done to help the girls." The voice said.

"Jack. Who is that?" Olaf asked.

Looking back at Olaf Jack realized the voice was right. The next thing he knew it was dark.

"What the- Elsa! Anna!" Jack flew to the castle to check on the girls.

Hoping things didn't go bad.

Jack made it to the castle and saw that the girls weren't in bed.

'No! No! No! No! No!" jack kept saying. He ran down the stairs to the ballroom where Elsa and Anna played.

"Wait!"

"Catch me!"

"Slow down!"

*Slips.

*Jumps in air.

"No!" Jack yells.

"Anna!"

There was nothing Jack could do.

He tried but failed.

Anna and Elsa are back to where they started.

In isolation of each other.

"No!"

"I told you so." The voice said as Elsa cried for her parents.

"And now history is made."The voice adds and then silence.

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen!" Jack screamed. Flying outside up into the sky screaming.

"NO!"


	7. Chapter 7 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 7

Elsa loved her decision.

She met up with Jack almost everyday and talked with him.

"You have a sister, who has tried to set you up on a date with other men?"

"Yes." Elsa laughed. "She is one that drives you crazy but you love her anyway." Elsa said.

"She sounds fun. Like my sister. Actually she would say it's more like me if she ever met you." Jack said.

Elsa loved hearing Jack talk, laugh, joke, she missed this so much.

"I need to go. I'll be late for dinner." Jack says.

"See you soon." Elsa says as Jack runs off.

Elsa spins around happy as can be. Like she's in a dream.

"I missed this. I love this Jack! He is more understanding and listens to me. And he even talks about his family." Elsa was loving this time.

"I'll save Jack." She whispered.

Baby Tooth flew to her out from the trees with a sad face.

"I'm doing the right thing. I'll save Jack and he'll live with his mother and sister, grow old, have a family of his own." Elsa felt guilt.

A family. Not with her. Unless she stays here in this time. Is it really worth it.

"Your making a mistake." Said a voice.

Elsa turned sharp and saw a small figure standing behind her.

"What do you mean?"

"This is all a dream. It's not real. You can't change what happened in the past. Especially this far back." The person said.

"Like you can do anything!" Elsa shouted. She walked off.

"You'll see." The figure said.

Elsa looked back to say something but was gone.

Later that night Elsa came by Jack's place and saw him sleeping.

"Jack." She whispered.

"What?" Jack woke up and saw Elsa at the window. "Elsa? What are you doing here?"

"Come outside. I want to show you something." She said.

Jack got dressed in warm cloths and followed her outside.

"What is going on?" Jack asked.

Elsa smiled as she looked at him. "I want to show you something." She said. She turned to look at the scenery around her.

Using her powers she had the snow dance in the sky and the snow glowed in the moonlight.

"What?" Jack was mesmerized at the beauty Elsa was bringing.

Once Elsa was finished She looked to Jack. "This is my secret." She said.

Jack walked to her and held her hand. "Beautiful" He said.

Elsa felt Jack's hand around her waist. In a moment the two were slow dancing on the ice.

Elsa was remembering her time with Jack teaching him how to dance. The best memories with him as Frost came to her mind.

"Maybe you can come with me to meet my sister. We're coming here to skate tomorrow." That brought her back to reality.

"No! Jack you can't."

"What? Why not?"

"I can't tell you." Elsa says walking away from him

"Elsa. If you can't tell me. Then, can I even trust you? Is any of this real to you?" Jack asked.

"Is what real?"

"Us." Jack said.

Elsa wasn't ready for that. She didn't know if this really was real or a dream. "I-"

What was she going to say?

"I'll be here tomorrow if your ready." Jack said and walked away.

Elsa fell to the ground.

"What am I going to do?"

All night Elsa thought about what she was doing. Was this really worth it? Even if she saved Jack and went home her life...won't have a Jack Frost.

He won't exist. No memories of him. It will all fade away.

By morning Elsa was ready to save Jack.

"You can't save him." The same figure said.

"You put me here! If I'm not here to save him then what I'm I here for?!" Elsa shouted.

"Jack! I'm scared!" Elsa knew the voice.

"Queen Elsa. It's a life for a life. That' show the world works. That's magic balance. If Jack lives...Pippa dies." The person said. Elsa didn't want this!

"No! There has to be a way!"

"Save them both...Their mother won't last till the end of winter."

There wasn't a way to save them. No happy ending.

"Jack!"

Elsa turned around and it was too late.

"No! Jack!" Elsa screamed. She didn't save him.


	8. Chapter 8 Anna, Kristoff, Jamie, & Figur

The House That Built Me

Chapter 8

Elsa and Jack both slept on the couch without making a sound or movement.

"Kristoff! What are we going to do?!" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Kristoff had to be honest with his girlfriend.

Elsa and Jack both fell victim to whoever cast this spell on them.

"Don't worry about them princess." Said a voice.

Anna looked to the door where a hooded figure stood. The same one who put both Elsa and Jack under this spell.

"Who are you?" Anna asked.

"You did this! Undo it!" Kristoff demanded.

Tsk. Tsk. Tsk.

"Kristoff. Trying to be brave like that doesn't suit you." The small figure said.

"I did it to show them just how their lives were before they met each other." The figure said.

"What? Why?" Anna asked.

"They have been fighting over and over again. Not understanding each other's lives. So I used a potion to send them off into a deep sleep where they are dreaming of the other's lives. Seeing the past in their own eyes." The figure explained.

Both Anna and Kristoff looked at the figure.

"So when will they wake up?" Anna asked. The figure looked at her with sad eyes.

"They should. It's only when they understand each other that they wake up. Even if they don't. By the end of the timeline they'll wake up anyway." The figure said.

"Elsa. Please. Wake up soon." Anna said to her sleeping sister.

The figure left the castle and saw the young boy Jamie.

"Why don't you say who you are?" He asked.

The figure looked down at it's feet.

"it is not time yet. And in any case only myself will be shown in their dreams." It said.

"Why? Just who are you?!" Jamie demands.

The figure looks over the shoulder.

"Someone who doesn't want to disappear from existence." Said in a quiet young girls voice.

Running up the mountain away from the castle the figure stands in the center of the Ice castle.

"Please. Work." She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 9

"Elsa! Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman."

"Go away, Anna!"

"Okay. Bye."

Jack watched Elsa sitting in her room all alone.

There was nothing he could do.

He's knocked on the window so many times and Elsa has ignored her.

"Elsa. Please talk to me. Let me in." Jack said.

Elsa ignored her.

"Please."

"..."

"Elsa."

"..."

"For goodness sake! Talk to me!" Jack shouted.

"...No." Elsa said finally.

Jack felt heart broken.

He tried to help her but it didn't work at all.

Jack flew off feeling sad.

There was nothing he could do now.

"Jack!" Olaf waved at him.

Jack sat in the tree and thought about how this could have happened.

"What happened?" Olaf asked.

"Is Elsa okay?"

Jack looked at him but didn't answer.

"How's Anna?"

Jack still didn't answer.

"Jack?"

"Olaf! Not now!" Jack yelled at him.

Olaf went silent. Jack was mad. He never got mad at anything since he tried to get his memories back.

"Sorry." Olaf said and walked away.

Jack felt bad. He didn't mean to yell at Olaf. But he's been so mad cause Elsa won't talk to him.

How did this happen?

He taught her everything Elsa told him in the...future.

Then it hit Jack. She won't understand everything he taught her till she's older.

Guess all Jack can do now is be there for her as she's locked in her room.

Jack flew back to the castle and looked through seeing Elsa sitting there.

She sat on her bed with her stuffed animals, hearing Anna knocking at the door, and her ignoring her or telling her to go away.

"Elsa." Jack called.

"Elsa. I'm here for you. If you need me." Jack said.

He sat there on the window watching her.


	10. Chapter 10 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 10

Elsa couldn't help but be sad.

Jack had just drowned.

Elsa watched Pippa run home to tell her mother what happened.

Elsa could see how sad she was and shocked.

She hugged Pippa and cried.

Jack had died.

Sinking to the bottom of the lake outside. Freezing to death.

"I'm so sorry." Elsa said. She wiped her tears away and ran back to the lake.

Tears fell from Elsa's cheeks. She couldn't stop crying.

"Baby Tooth. Why is this so sad?" Elsa asked.

Baby Tooth shook her head.

"I tried to save him! I wanted to save him!" Elsa said.

"There was nothing you could do." Said the figure.

Elsa was ready this time. "You did this!" Elsa used her powers on it but it back fired.

"You really don't get it do you?" The figure asked.

Elsa didn't understand.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

The figure just walked away.

Elsa couldn't take it. She chased after the figure throw the woods.

"Wait! Stop!" Elsa shouted.

The figure ran for it. Elsa kept running till she used her powers to trip the person over.

Slipping on ice the figure slid down to the lake where Jack fell through.

Elsa held out her hand with magic at the ready.

"Now tell me, Who. Are. You." Elsa said. The figure said nothing.

It looked down where Jack fell and Elsa took her chance to grab the figures hoodie.

It was a mistake Elsa regretted more then trying to save Jack.

"Hello Mom."


	11. Chapter 11 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 11

Jack watched Elsa grow up as she stayed in her room.

Until she really needed him the most.

"Jack?" She called.

Jack heard her voice and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, Elsa. I'm here." Jack said at the window.

Elsa stood up and opened the window.

"Why are you still here? You look different." She said.

Jack looked puzzled for a moment.

She was growing up. But as an adult or actually a young woman she still could see him.

So why was she seeing him fade.

"Don't worry about it. So what's up?" Jack asked.

"You know what happened. I saw you watching me nearly froze my sister." Elsa said.

Jack didn't know how to answer.

"You...saw me?" He wasn't supposed to be seen there.

"Yes. I thought you were helping me control this. Why did it have to take Anna away from me?"

"Elsa. That's your parents protecting you. I told you. Don't be afraid of it. Embrace your powers." Jack told her.

Elsa didn't change her expression.

"Jack. You said. And it didn't work. The only way I can keep Anna safe is me isolating myself from her. And the rest of the world."

"Elsa. That's not a good idea."

"See you Jack." Elsa said turning away.

Jack sighed and left through the window. "I'll be back." He said before flying off.

He needed to find that Hooded figure to get it to talk.

He flew all over the place looking for it.

"Where are you?" Jack said out loud.

"You wanted to talk to me." The voice said.

Jack turned around and saw the person standing there.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked.

"I think this is the mountain where Elsa-"

"No! Why are you here in this time?" Jack said holding out his staff.

"Really? I brought you here. So you could understand Elsa. As for me, I'm here because your here. I brought you here." It said.

"Why?!" Jack was mad. He wanted to know why this person was here? Why it said he couldn't save Elsa and Anna.

"Jack."

"No! I was saving Elsa and Anna from loneliness! And you say I can't do anything?!" Jack yelled.

"Because if you did then you wouldn't have met! You and Elsa never met! Anna marries Hans! Kristoff lives alone! Everything is off balance! Elsa will be dead! Hans will kill her for the throne!" The figure screamed.

"How do you know that will-"

"Jack Frost! Because I won't exist!" The figure pulls HER hood off revealing her green eyes and dress. Her white frosty hair flowing like falling snow.

"What?" Jack couldn't believe what he was seeing. A little girl...Looks just like him. But not him. Like Elsa but isn't Elsa.

"I'm your daughter! Star Frost! The princess guardian of the world and protector of dreams." She said.

Again Jack couldn't believe it.

"The reason you couldn't save her is because this is all a dream. A dream to help you understand Elsa's life. How she felt about Anna. How she was feeling when she was all alone. When she first saw YOU! Jack. This is all for you to understand Elsa's love for you." Star explained.

"What? Your my daughter?!" That's what get's into his head.

"I'll explain as many time as necessary." Star says.


	12. Chapter 12 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 12

Elsa took a few steps back.

This little girl stood on the ice wearing a green dress, white hair falling down to her hips, and her eyes green like a shiny emerald.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

"The name's Star Snow. Your daughter." She said. She didn't look to be older then twelve.

"How are you..."

"Here? I brought you here. I actually I'm a guardian. The guardian of dreams. So I brought you to Jack's past through your dreams." She answered.

Elsa shook her head. "Impossible! I don't have a daughter!" She shouts.

Baby Tooth flies in the girls face. "Hello BT. Your even cuter then dad said so." Star said patting the little fairy's head.

"I am your daughter. So you want to know anything else?' She asked.

Elsa took a deep breath. "This can't be happening. This can't be." Elsa kept telling herself.

"How about I show you something." Star says.

Elsa looks at her as she uses her powers. Elsa sees she has the same powers but notices her staff. "Frost." Elsa whispers.

"This is what I mean." Star said pointing at a replay of Jack.

"Jack. I'm scared." Pippa says.

"Your going to be alright." Jack's voice was different.

Elsa watched as Jack didn't move much closer to her.

"The staff Jack." Elsa said out loud.

"Were going to have fun. Okay. Everything is going to be alright."

"No it's not!" Pippa was crying. Elsa watched as Jack didn't move to save her.

A scream then silence.

"No!" Elsa couldn't believe it. Jack didn't save her.

"It's either Jack or her. If it was her things would be vary different." Star moves the snow around in the air.

Elsa watched as darkness covered the world. "Pippa unlike Jack was scared when she died. Not believing in Jack. That he didn't save her. So she is turned to Pitch for help. And the dark age never ended. Instead it just got worse." Star explained.

"With Jack." She moved it back. "Seeing his face. He was different. He wasn't scared. He was fun and playful. Cocky yes. And the pranks and jokes. But it's what kept him from the darkness." Star moved once again to the right time.

"All Jack suffered was loneliness and no memories. Besides not being seen, he had ways of cheering himself up as well as others. Like with Jamie here." The memory of Jack saving Jamie played. Elsa watched it. Seeing Jack was going to let this boy get hurt.

"He does love kids." Elsa said.

"That's right. He wouldn't let ANYTHING happen to them. That's why he's a guardian. And That of joy. He may annoy some times. But that's him trying to put a smile on your face." Star said.

Elsa remembered all the times Jack was around to cheer her up when she was stressed or busy with her duties.

"If you can't love Jack for who he is, Then what's the point in loving him at all?" Star asked.

Elsa wasn't sure what happened. But it made sense to her.

"If you want out my queen." Star's voice grew distant. "Then you either understand or you wait till the end of the dream." She said.

"Wait! When's the end?" Elsa asked.

"When the Frost rises!" She said and vanished.

"When the Frost...Jack rises from the lake!" Elsa got it. Jack will become who he is. Jack Frost."

All Elsa had to do was wait. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13 Jack

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 13

"Okay I think I got this." Jack said sighing.

"Finally. This is like the hundredth time." The girl said.

"Star. Your my daughter. And your a guardian. Like me. Of dreams. And this whole thing is a dream you created to help me understand Elsa's childhood. And no matter what I did to help her. She was meant to nearly hurt Anna, and live in isolation." Jack finally got it all down.

"Yes. And with all this time I've been explaining, Elsa is possible losing her parents now." Star said.

Jack's eyes widen. He looked back at the castle seeing how dark it got.

"Elsa." Jack already knew about this. It was the worst thing Elsa ever wanted to remember or talk about.

"How does this happen?" Jack asked.

Star sighed. She flew over to Elsa's window and sat on the window edge.

"The queen was born with magical powers. She didn't know how to control them exactly. After Anna, she was told to learn to control her powers. Fear is her greatest enemy. Meaning that as long as she feared her powers she would lose herself." Star said.

"She feared for her sister falling." Jack said.

Star nodded. "Yes. Which is how her powers hit Anna's eye. There is beauty and pain in her magic. What do you think is that beauty and pain?" Star asks Jack.

Jack wasn't understanding. "Elsa is beautiful!" He shouted.

"But look at her." Star said.

Jack looked at her. As Elsa grew up to be more beautiful she grew more in pain.

"Her parents." Jack said.

"Yes. Her powers are her. A part of her. Pain is fear. Beauty is love. So her powers are controlled by her emotions." Star said.

"fear is pain. Her pain her what happened to Anna, her parents, her kingdom, her people, and even...the man she loved. All she wanted was to not hurt them. But she feared she would hurt everyone she cared about. She really feared herself. Losing control. Trying to feel her emotions or conceal her powers was her first mistake." Star said

"Correction. Her fathers mistake." Star added.

"What?! Her father-"

"Her father was telling her to never and I mean NEVER show or use her powers. So, that was the mistake. magic has life to it. Look and Elsa. She is trying so hard to conceal them. But they find a way out. It's what happens when you fear." Star said.

"So, her powers, they came to her aid when Hans attack." Jack said.

"In a way. She lost control and when she didn't mean for her to use it, it happened. Like with the Duke. She didn't mean to aim it at him. She didn't expect her ice to come up in front of her before the Duke's guard's arrow hit her." She explained.

Jack was understanding more about Elsa and her powers.

"So her beauty, is the love or herself AND others. Anna, me, her kingdom, everyone." Jack got it.

"Now do you understand how this helps Elsa grow. She LEARNS about herself, her powers, and her love for everyone she has in her life." Star said.

Jack understood.

"You can stay till Elsa's coronation. Give her the boost she may need. Since she seems to see you. But is losing you. Growing up is hard." Star said. She put her hood back up and flew off.

"Star. Elsa's...your mother. Isn't she." Jack was sure it was true. There is no other girl he would ever love.

"You already know." She said looking back then vanishing.

Jack took a breath and watched Elsa sitting in her room

"Elsa..." And so it's the story (Movie) playing itself out for three years.

Elsa never noticed Jack around. But Jack never made himself noticed. Letting her know he was there watching her.

"Elsa. Your coronation is coming soon. Which dress do you want to wear?" The staff asked.

Jack stood next to one and blew a snowflake at her.

"Um...This one." She said.

Jack smiled as Elsa picked the dark blue dress.

"Do you want to invite any other people from around-"

"I want the kingdom to come. It'll give Anna and myself a chance to know who are people are." Elsa said.

Jack loved her. How she always thought about others even in her situation.

It was a few days later.

"We're ready when you are." The people said.

"Thanks. I'll just need a minute." Elsa walked in her father's room seeing his portrait of when he was crowned.

Elsa took a deep breath.

"This is it father. I'll make you proud. I promise." She said.

Jack watched as she walked to the window.

"Conceal. Don't feel. Control yourself." Elsa repeated over and over.

She went back to the scepter and tried to hold it.

Her powers began to cover it in snow and she put it down.

"It's just for today." She said to herself. "Just for today." She said again.

Jack watched Anna running around outside being happy that the gates were opening.

"I don't know if I can do this." Elsa suddenly said.

Jack walked over to her.

"I can't!" She was scared.

The floor began to turn ice.

"Elsa." Jack called to her.

Elsa looked around.

"Jack?! is that you? Please help me!" She asked.

"Elsa. I can't. Your not that same little girl anymore. There's nothing I can do." He said.

"What?! But-"

"You've grown up to be a beautiful woman. And I know you'll be an amazing queen." he said. "Show your kingdom who you are. Don't be afraid of WHO you are. My dear Elsa. You are a woman now. Time for childish things to be over. Be brave. For your sister, your parents, kingdom, and most of all for yourself." Jack told her.

He was not visible to her but she could feel him wrap his arms around her.

"Jack!"

"I love you Elsa Snow." Jack whispered.

Elsa felt a cold touch on her lips. But only for a moment. Before it was gone.

There wasn't coldness. Just warmth. Elsa got herself together. 'For you Jack. I'll do this. Guard! Tell everyone to open up the gates!" Elsa commanded.

Jack was in nothing but White light.

"Jack? Where are we?" Olaf appeared.

"In the light." Jack said. Closing his eyes ready to see HIS Elsa. Ready to...


	14. Chapter 14 Elsa

Jack and Elsa

The House That Built Me

Chapter 14

Elsa waited day and night for Jack to rise from the ice and be now known as Jack Frost.

Baby Tooth slept on Elsa's head curled up in her hair.

"He should be coming soon." Elsa said.

Waiting patiently. Elsa sat in the shadows of the trees close to the ice.

"Jack. Where are you?" Elsa asked herself. She knew where he was, but she was more, wondering, why he wasn't coming up from the frozen water.

"Jack!" Shouted a small voice.

Elsa looked up and saw Pippa walked over to where Jack fell.

Elsa watched her slowly walk out on the ice.

"What is she doing?" Elsa asked herself.

Pippa stood before the spot and dropped a rose on the ice.

"Jack. Hi. I miss you. Mom misses you too. I try not to think about how that day could have gone. You didn't have to save me. But you did. You could have run away or not help me. But you stayed and risked your own life for me." Pippa started to cry.

"Why?! Why did you have to die?! Why did you have to leave us?! Me! Mom!" She really was hurting.

"I wished I could have saved him. I'm so sorry, Pippa." Elsa said. Even if she couldn't hear her. Elsa still felt like saying it out loud.

"Jack you should have known the ice wasn't safe! I know you wanted to show me some fun! But not at this cost." Pippa fell to her knees. Crying out loud Elsa was in pain all over again.

Was this how Anna felt when she locked herself in...her room. Her and Jack...were the same after all.

"Jack. Please come back." Pippa misses her brother so much.

Elsa couldn't even imagine losing Anna in this situation.

She almost did. Actually, twice.

"Bye Jack." Pippa said.

Pippa stood up wiping her tears from her red and puffy face and walked off the ice lake.

Elsa couldn't help but feel sad.

"Baby Tooth. I'll be right back." She said and got up and followed Pippa to her house.

It wasn't a too far walk from the lake to the house of Jack's mother and Pippa.

"Where were you?" The mother asks.

"I went to give Jack a rose. I miss him mom." Pippa was still vary sad.

"Me too sweetie." She said to her daughter with a hug. "I do too."

Elsa watched them through the window. "Jack. Your family misses you so much." Elsa said.

Elsa walked back to the lake to wait for Jack Frost.

Sitting in the snow Elsa waited by the edge of the lake for Jack.

Looking up at the moon Elsa always wondered what "Manny" had to say.

Jack has told her what he says to him. Always words of wisdom and encouragement.

"Man in Moon. it's Elsa. I don't know if you can even hear me. But if there's a way to help Jack. Please tell me. send me a sign. Let me help...the man...I know." Elsa felt a single tear fall down her cheek. "And love." She added.

The ice began to crack on the lake. Elsa quickly hid in the trees and Baby Tooth woke up.

"This is it." Elsa said to her.

She watched Jack rise from the lake. He was breathing. The staff was still there where he left it.

Elsa saw the Jack Frost for the first time. His first time. Reawakening. Elsa was stunned seeing him for who he's meant to become.

A guardian of fun.

Elsa watched him from afar till he learned to fly using the wind.

"He's so cool. I have forgotten how he loves flying." Elsa said with a smile.

Baby Tooth followed him and Elsa ran for where Jack could be.

Jack was laughing and everything. He was happy. But...He didn't know who he was.

"Hey can you tell me where I-" Seeing the kid run right through him, Elsa wasn't sure if she was going to be seen by Jack like she how they met.

"What? What is going on?" Jack was asking himself so many questions.

"Who?" He looked up at the moon.

"Manny." Elsa whispered.

"I'm Jack Frost." He repeated.

"Jack." Elsa said so quietly. Jack turned to where she stood. He and Baby Tooth were right out in the open.

"Jack." She said his name again.

He stared at her. Did he see her. She was seeing him. Was this going to ruin the time...No. it wasn't because this was all just a dream. This didn't effect the past.

"Jack Frost." She said his name more firmly.

"Who? You can see me?" He asked.

Elsa smiled. "Elsa." She said.

"Jack." He said. "How do you know me?"

"You don't remember? We were together. We met. I was your guardian angel." She said.

"What? I don't remember you." He said. He was confused.

"It doesn't matter." Elsa said. Smiling a sad smile.

Jack was worried. "What do you mean?"

"Look for the name Jamie Bennett. And a few years latter you'll see me once again." She told him.

"But I won't know who you are." She said.

Jack was reaching for her but Elsa stepped back.

"I'll be seeing you soon." She kissed his cheek and then ran back to the frozen lake.

Elsa took a deep breath. "I'm ready." She looked up at the moon.

"To go back home." She added.

Elsa closed her eyes. "Wake up. Elsa. Wake up." She said.

"Elsa!" She heard Jack's voice. As Elsa opened them to turn and see him running to her...

"Elsa!" Wake up!" it wasn't Jack's voice. His voice wasn't that high and...

Wait. "Anna?" Elsa said it so softly. It was almost like a whisper.

"Elsa." It was her.

"Anna?!"


	15. Chapter 15 Jack, Elsa, and Star! Final!

Jack and Elsa AN~please read till the end.

The House That Built Me

Chapter 15 Final Chapter!

"Anna?!" Elsa woke up. She sat right up in her own bedroom with Anna kneeling next to her.

"Elsa! i'm so glad your alright!" Anna shouted. She hugged her sister so tight Elsa wasn't breathing.

"Anna." She said to let her know to let her go.

"What happened to me?" Elsa asked.

"Well..." Anna paused and began her explanation of what happened.

"What? So I've only been asleep for 12 minutes!" Elsa was astounded.

"Yes. So what happened to you? This figure said they put you and jack under-"

Elsa didn't listen to the rest of what her sister said.

"Where's Jack?!" Elsa asked.

"With Kristoff in my room." Anna said.

"We had to put him somewhere." Anna added.

Elsa stood up from her bed and ran for Anna's room.

"Elsa!" Anna chased her till they stopped at the door.

Elsa saw Jack sitting up on the bed staring at her.

"Elsa."

"Jack."

"What has happened to the two of you?" Anna asked them both.

No answer came. Not right away.

"Anna. Was this figure a little girl with..." Elsa stared.

"A green dress and eyes..." Jack continued.

"Hair almost like snow..." Elsa added.

"And looks a lot like..." Jack was finishing.

"Me?!" Both Jack and Elsa finished.

Anna was shocked the two where in sync. "Um...no. All they said was that you two were sent into a dream to better understand each other." Anna said.

"We didn't see it's face." Kristoff added.

Both Elsa and Jack blushed.

"Okay."

Anna was just done with this. "Jamie should be outside with Olaf and Baby Tooth. Why don't you come down when your ready." Anna said then walked away.

"Anna!" Kristoff called after her.

"You saw her?" Jack looked at Elsa. Elsa sighed then sat down next to Jack. "Yes."

"Was it real?" Elsa kept asking herself that but...

"I don't know." Jack answered.

"Well...Do you believe her?" Elsa asked. "Because I think I do. She was so..."

"I do believe she was real. That this whole dream was real. Or felt like it. She helped me feel what you felt when you were all alone. How your powers worked back then...Everything." Jack said. He explained everything he did, what happened, his encounter with Star Frost, and how he helped her become brave for her kingdom and sister.

Elsa was crying hearing Jack talk about her life. Maybe this was a good thing.

"Thank you Jack." Elsa said leaning her head on his shoulder.

Jack patted her head pulling her closer to him.

"I'm sorry Elsa."

"I'm sorry too, Jack. Wait. Frost? I was told Snow. Why would she..." Elsa was confused.

"She did look a lot, and I mean, A LOT, like you and me." Jack said.

Elsa lifted her head up. "You said she appeared to you saying she didn't want to disappear." Elsa said.

"Yes."

"So then, doesn't that mean...She was trying to...keep us together so she could be born?" Elsa questioned.

Jack thought about it in my head. It did make sense. "Then that means, We have a daughter. Our relationship was meant to last. Elsa." jack got darker red thinking about it.

Elsa knew what he was saying. "We got married." Elsa said it first.

Jack nodded.

It was quiet now. No one said a word.

"So what now?" Elsa asked.

Jack shrugged. "I guess we just keep living. Since now we know more about how the other feels."

"And knowing how we grew up in our own homes." Elsa added.

Jack smiled.

"And Jack...I want to talk to you. About your sister and mother." Elsa said that and Jack listened as best as he could.

Years later...

"Elsa!" Anna called.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa asked.

Anna walked in her sister's room and saw the beautiful dress she wore.

"Elsa. Your breathtaking." Anna said.

Elsa laughed.

"Thank you."

"Are you ready?" Anna asked.

Elsa smiled, looked at herself in the mirror. "I think so."

"He will be just perfect. You love each other with all your heart." Anna said.

"Thanks Anna. I think I'm ready now." Anna nodded at her sister and walked with her to the main room.

"Anna. I love you." Elsa said to her sister. "I love you too, Elsa. But someone else loves you more." Anna whispered.

Elsa blushed slightly but hugged her.

The doors opened up and Olaf walked in the room tossing rose petals everywhere. Then Anna and Elsa walked down to the end of the room where Jack stood.

The best day of their laves. Their wedding day.

More years later...

"Mom! Dad's here!" Shouted a little girls voice.

Elsa walked to the door of her giant ice castle where Jack flew right on in.

"Daddy!" The little girl shouted. Running to him and him picking her up.

"Hello my snow angel." He said.

"Jack."

"Elsa." He smiled at her.

"Mom. since daddy's home are we going to auntie Anna's house for cookies?"

"Oh Star. I thought of a better idea." Elsa said.

"Their coming here with cookies and I have home made ice cream." Elsa said smiling at her daughter.

With a gasp Star was glowing. "yes! Thanks mom!" Elsa loved to spoil her. Jack did too.

"How was your trip?" Elsa asked Jack once Star ran off.

"It was good. Once she's older. She's be a guardian." Jack said.

"Good. I'm glad." Elsa was happy.

"Your not sad about this?" Jack asked.

"Why would I be? The best wedding gift I got was being made a guardian too." Elsa said.

"True. The guardian of love. That bites Cupid in the butt." Jack laughed.

Elsa giggled. 'I know. But At least I get to be with you forever. And my daughter. Our daughter." Elsa said holding Jack's hand.

"Our little shining star." Jack whispered.

Off in the far distance of this winter weather. Was in fact the same figure.

Star Snow Frost.

"Well. Now that's taken care of. I guess i can go home now." Star said to herself.

One last glance at her happy family before she opened up a magic portal with sand and went home to her time.

In her time it was all but bright and peaceful.

"Star! Where have you been?" Asked little Baby Tooth.

"Sorry miss. Been taking care of HIS mess." She said.

Off the two girls went. To meet their friends.

"So you've come back, have you?" It was Pitch once again trying to bring the world into darkness.

Star smiled at the evil man.

"What?" He didn't get what was happening.

"I went into time, Pitch. And my parents are all light. Not your darkness!" She shouted and summoned her own staff.

"I'll save everyone! Because this is MY home!" She used all her magic she had to counter his attacks and use it to bring back her parents and friends to her. Saving the world by saving HER dream.

She IS the guardian of dreams.

"No! No!" Pitch was being surrounded by her magic. Which was her parents snow and frost adding Pitch own dark sand, turning it into ice.

"This is the dream, of the world!" With that one last strike Pitch was gone.

It was nothing but gold and blue lights shining in the sky.

"Nice going." Baby Tooth said.

"Hey you two!" Shouted their other friends. "Nice work. Me and BunBun were goners till you showed up." Said a red faced boy.

"Claude! Stop calling me that! It's Bunjumin. Not Bunbun!" He was just like his dad.

"I need to go. I have to see my family." She said. Star waved to them and flew off to her home.

The ice castle still stood to this day. Where she grew up.

Her father got her to eat a fruit.

Her mother heard her first word.

Where her aunt taught her to sing.

Olaf, her brother told her stories about his adventures.

Where both her parents told her she was to be a guardian.

"This is the house I grew up in. The house that built me, my family, to this point in time." Star walked up to the top.

"I hope your watching to aunt Pippa. Grandparents. Cause the star of this family has arrived." She said looking up at the sky.

She flew back down to the ground.

"Now to go on my next adventure. Fixing brother's mistake. Now to find him, and mo and dad." Star said to herself.

"Need help?" Said a voice.

"Prince Travis. if you want to help your welcome to." Star said rolling her eyes and the white haired prince.

"Your emerald eyes can't see everything. Let my eyes help." He said softly.

"Taking my father's words? Not going to work on me Green boy." He laughed. "One day." He said.

Star smiled. "If I kiss you my parents my come flying in just to keep it from happening. Nope. I'm off. Bye!" Star flew up into the night sky of stars before he said another word.

"I'm not going to be that easy like my parents." Star said. "Now. Family awaits me."

She was off shining like a shooting star. So if you see a shooting star in the sky...That's her. Looking for her brother and parents. So she can once again have a happy ever after with her family.

So make a wish, and maybe she'll grant it. Your dreams will com true.

Right Blue fairy?

The End!

AN~Thanks you for reading this story! I have been working hard at it and now it's sad to see it go. But thanks for the support to keep this going till the vary end.

I hope you have loved this story as I have creating it.

Love all you little stars.

~A Star Rewriter.


End file.
